Un coin de verdure sous un ciel d'azur
by Astrid Nekomimi
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'un vieux monsieur. Et pour l'anniversaire des vieux monsieurs, il vaut mieux leur offrir des choses simples.


_NON je ne suis pas encore morte, et je reviens pour ce petit OS que je ne pouvais publier n'importe quand dans l'année, vous en conviendrez._

_Cela ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même._

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : M. Kurumada &amp; la Toei._

_**Rating** : M_

_**Genre** : PWP déguisé sous une épaisse couche de sucre pour pas que ça se voit trop. Diabétique s'abstenir. Vous êtes prévenus._

* * *

Allongé à même le sol, les cheveux se mélangeant avec l'herbe printanière de la même couleur, Shion ne se lassait pas de subir les bonnes intentions de son amant. Il était là, offert, abandonné sous les caresses des grandes mains douces et aux lèvres qui parcouraient son corps, lui donnant des indescriptibles plaisirs.

-Saga... mumurra-t-il.

Ils étaient dans une petite clairière, un petit trou de verdure incluant un étang à l'eau claire, au cœur d'une forêt isolée de tout. C'était Saga qui avait trouvé l'endroit, au grès d'une Another Dimension fantaisiste. Le lieu l'avait charmé de par son vert vif, son ensoleillement, l'ombrage des arbres et sa tranquillité, il avait voulu y retourner, mais de préférence accompagné. Le plus dur avait été d'entraîner Shion ici, mais quoi de mieux qu'une sortie loin du Sanctuaire, pour oublier tous les problèmes, le jour de son anniversaire ? Il avait rechigné un peu pour le principe, car cette sortie ne faisait pas partie de ses projets journaliers, puis il s'était laissé convaincre : ce pouvait en effet être amusant et un peu de repos ne saurait lui apporter préjudice.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, la température était douce, le soleil les couvrait de ses chauds rayons bienfaiteurs, mettant sans le vouloir un peu de sel dans leurs ébats.

Autours d'eux, dans un ordre disparate, on pouvait retrouver les vêtements enlevés.

Sachant que personne ne pouvait les regarder, ils s'étaient facilement laissés aller.

La possession avait été douce, embrasant encore plus le désir brûlant qui lui raidissaient les reins.

Ils ne savaient même pas dans quelle contrée ils pouvaient être. Probablement dans un endroit bénéficiant d'un climat tempéré – il y avait des chênes et des châtaigniers –, d'une chaleur bien agréable pour ce début de printemps et dont la dernière pluie n'était pas récente – herbes et mousses étaient sèches.

Le chant de leurs cris et soupirs s'accentuèrent, s'accélèrent, marquant parfois des silences pour mieux reprendre ensuite, passant dans les aiguës pour retourner dans les graves, pour s'arrêter brusquement après une note vibrante, qui sonna comme une libération extatique – et les oiseaux, privés de leurs concurrents terrestres, se firent de nouveau entendre plus fort que jamais, comme si cette agitation leurs avait donné un regain d'énergie.

La joue posée contre celle de son amant, Shion reprit calmement son souffle, savourant l'instant présent. Faire l'amour dans la nature était pour lui quelque chose de maintenant si ancien que s'en était nouveau ; il ne doutait pas que la nouveauté soit totale pour son amant. Cela avait un côté grisant. Il se sentait libre : loin du Sanctuaire, loin de Jamir, il n'était plus Pope, il n'était plus chevalier, il n'était même plus Jamirien. Il était juste Shion, un Homme qui venait de faire l'amour avec un Homme qu'il aimait.

Se redressant légèrement, il captura les lèvres du gémeau qui lui rendit bien volontiers le baiser. Il sentit ses mains caresser ses flancs et entortiller ses doigts autour de ses cheveux. Shion se releva soudain, son léger sourire amusé habituel aux lèvres – bien que son regard brillât plus que d'ordinaire, il entraina Saga vers l'onde claire, qui, si elle s'avéra moins profonde que présumée, leur permis de s'amuser.

Une fois lassés – l'eau était encore sacrément fraiche – de ces jeux faits de vagues, ils regagnèrent la rive et se séchèrent un peu au soleil.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Saga regardait Shion qui partait explorer les bosquets voisins. Avec sa peau blanche comme le lait, sa chevelure verte comme les feuillages qui l'enveloppait comme un manteau de verdure, sa démarche douce et néanmoins assurée qui faisait rouler ses hanches de jeune homme, il était magnifique et désirable au point que rien que sa manière de frôler les écorces et les lichens des arbres du bout des doigts en devenait presque érotique.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas être une créature des forêts ? Une sorte de nymphe au féminin ? lui demanda-t-il quand il se rapprocha.

Le Jamirien haussa un point de vie, avant de paraître un peu amusé. Il s'accroupit pour s'asseoir en tailleur au côté de son amant.

-D'après les livres, ceux de mon peuple furent parmi les premiers engendrés en ce monde et avaient de fait des rapports plutôt fort avec la nature. Cela s'est perdu par la suite, quelques siècles avant la création des armures, et bien avant notre exile. Je dirais bien qu'à Jamir, ce lien s'est reconstitué quelque peu, mais la végétation de là-bas n'a rien à voir avec celle d'ici.

Il sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Saga fit parcourir ses doigts sur le bas de son dos, ce qui lui valut un regard circonspect.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ? Rien. Tu repensais à ta jeunesse dans les montagnes ?

Shion sourit.

-Oui. Nous courions dans les ruisseaux, enfants, c'était amusant. Mais nous étions beaucoup plus couvert que nous le sommes aujourd'hui.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il y eu un silence. Saga lui embrassa la cuisse

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé mes ancêtres à s'installer dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya.

-Ce n'est pas écrit ?

-Si. Mais ce n'est pas clair. Il y a plusieurs versions. Les avis divergent. Sans doute souhaitaient-ils se tenir éloignés des dieux et des hommes ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours supposé.

-Et ils ont en parti réussi. Peu connaissent votre existence.

Saga se redressa pour cueillir les lèvres de son amant qui accueillit l'étreinte avec plaisir. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant le jumeau avec lui. Ils se picorèrent leurs lèvres pleines de tendresses, leur langues s'effleurant parfois, avant que Saga n'enfouisse son museau dans son cou, humant son odeur, tandis que Shion caressait ses cheveux.

-Et vous aviez d'autre jeux à par sauter dans les ruisseaux ?

-Tu es bien curieux...

-J'aime les histoires.

Il embrassa le creux de son cou.

Shion soupira d'amusement.

-On jouait au loup, à saute mouton, comme tous les autres enfants normaux de notre jeune âge, tu sais ? On jouait aussi au forgeron et aux chevaliers. On parcourait la montagne pour cueillir des fleurs pour nos mères. L'hiver, la neige et le froid nous interdisaient de sortir, alors nous restions à l'intérieur, à jouer au jeu de l'oie, aux cartes et aux dés. Les aïeules nous contaient l'Histoire et les légendes de notre peuple au coin du feu.

-Vous étiez nombreux ?

-Une dizaine d'enfants. Environ. Le plus jeune devait avoir quatre ans quand je suis parti m'entraîner. L'aîné dix à peu près. Vers dix/douze ans, les enfants commencent à aider leurs parents et ont moins de temps pour jouer.

Il y eut un silence. Saga, les yeux fermés, écoutait la respiration du grand Pope. Shion, lui, parcourait le dos de son amant du bout des doigts en de douces caresses.

-Si tu continues, je vais de nouveau avoir faim.

-Et ce serait un problème ?

Saga se redressa, planta son regard vert dans ceux violet de son amant, regarda son sourire, ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps, effleurent ses bras et lui serrèrent les mains, à plat contre le sol, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Enfin il se redressa, lentement. Il regarda ses yeux embués, et dépose un baiser sur son front, entre ses deux points de vie.

-Tu es heureux de ta journée ?

-Bien sûr.

Shion sourit encore. Un sourire qui n'atteignait qu'à moitié ses yeux. Saga caressa ses lèvres.

-Mais je n'arriverais jamais à te faire sourire plus.

Les yeux de Shion s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Tu ne souris jamais complètement, expliqua le gémeau. Les coins de tes lèvres s'arrêtent là – il les fit monter en même temps avec ses index – mais ils pourraient monter jusque là, vois-tu ? Mais non. Quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, ils ne montent pas plus. Et tu gardes toujours à l'œil cette petite lueur triste ou nostalgique, même quand tu ris, même dans nos ébats.

La lueur maintenant s'était maintenant intensifié.

-Pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

Saga lui donna un baiser léger.

-Je suis trop vieux...

-Mais non. Ne recommence pas avec ça, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, pardonne moi.

Il l'embrassa encore et enfouit son nez dans son cou, se pressant contre lui. Shion agrippa son dos, enroula une jambe contre la sienne et posa sa tête contre celle du gémeau.

De longue minute s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que brusquement, sans raison apparente et contre toute logique, Shion ne se mette à pouffer.

-En fait, c'est assez amusant.

-Quoi donc ?

\- Il y a un peu plus de 200 ans, c'était moi qui était dans ta situation, à essayer de faire sourire quelqu'un.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Un peu avant la première guerre sainte, j'étais amoureux de l'un de mes pairs...

-Dohko ?

-Non ! s'écria aussitôt le Jamirien. Enfin, si, mais Dohko, c'était encore avant. Un amour d'adolescence. Ou d'enfance même. Rien d'important et vite oublié. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

-Parce qu'il me semble que tu m'en avais parlé, je crois. Il ne t'aimait pas et t'avait regardé comme un idiot lorsque tu t'étais déclaré, c'était cela ? Ensuite, peu après notre retour à la vie il avait tenté sa chance auprès de toi, non ?

Shion laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Et après tu oses dire que c'est _moi_ qui ait la mémoire des choses superflues... C'est à peu près ça, dans les grandes lignes, oui. Chacun son tour d'être éconduit. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. À l'époque de la première guerre sainte, c'était du chevalier des poissons dont j'étais amoureux. Il était toujours à l'écart à cause de son sang empoisonné...

-Tu veux dire qu'Aphrodite... ?!

-Si tu me coupes tout le temps, je ne vais jamais finir mon histoire, toi qui as dit que tu aimais ça... Albafica, mon ancien amant, est mort sans avoir pu former de successeur. Cette faculté s'est donc perdue avec lui, vu qu'il n'a pas pu transmettre ce sang.

Saga arqua un sourcil.

-Une faculté ? Ce n'était pas plutôt un fardeau ?

-C'était les deux. C'était une arme très efficace, tu sais ? Tout le poison des rose renfermés dans son sang, une fois blessé, il n'en était que plus dangereux encore.

Le gémeau leva un instant les yeux au ciel, le temps d'évaluer la chose.

-J'imagine bien. Mais pour la vie quotidienne...

-C'était plus délicat, en effet. Il nous évitait et nous empêchait de le toucher. Du coup il restait seul, triste comme une pierre au milieu de l'hiver.

-Mais toi tu étais là, à essayer de le dérider...

-Tout à fait. Ce n'était pas très facile, il n'avait pas tant d'humour que ça. Et il se vexait facilement, en plus.

-Mais votre relation devait être plutôt platonique, non ?

-C'était son sang qui était empoisonné. Pas... le reste.

Shion arborait à présent une petite mou coquine absolument adorable.

-Même si j'ai eu du mal à lui faire admettre la notion. C'est qu'il était têtu, lui aussi.

-Comment ça, _lui aussi_ ? À qui penses-tu ?

-À un gémeau au physique bien agréable. Bien que ton frère soit terrible également.

-Et question têtu, tu parles en connaisseur.

-Je ne le nie pas.

Leur bouches se happèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Le feu du désir ne tarda pas à se répandre dans leurs veines tandis que leurs caresses se joignaient au ballet de leur langues.

Shion écarta légèrement les cuisses, près à l'accueillir. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours fasciné Saga, cette capacité se donner complètement à lui aussi facilement. Il avait imaginé que Shion serait dominateur, fier et fougueux en toute occasion, prêt à lui prouver que c'était lui le maître et lui seul. Il pouvait l'être bien sûr. Mais après une dure journée de labeur plus tous ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie, il préférait nettement s'abandonner à la fougue de son amant avec toute la confiance du monde, comme s'il ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en avait jamais voulu, mais il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir sa confiance.

Une fois repu de nouveau, avec un soupir d'aise, Saga posa sa tête contre le torse de son ainé qui le serrait doucement contre lui. Shion se mit à jouer distraitement avec quelques unes de ses mèches bleues entre ses doigts, un léger sourire aux lèvre et le regard voilé de celui qui est perdu dans ses songes.

-À quel moment as-tu pu te rendre compte que tu m'aimais ? Chuchota-t-il, comme pour lui-même. De fait, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure aussitôt que cette question eu franchie sa bouche.

Mais Saga, s'il ouvrit les yeux, ne le remarqua pas et réfléchi une poignée de seconde à la question.

-Un matin. Tu revenais de Star Hill. Tu avais les cheveux emmêlés et humides de rosée, comme si tu avais dormi là-bas sans t'abriter. Ce qui est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Ce serait bien ton genre. Et... tu es arrivé devant nous, alors que tu remontais les marches, le soleil jouait dans ta chevelure, un de tes éternels doux sourires flottants aux lèvres éclairait ton visage. Tu t'es arrêté pour nous saluer, puis tu es reparti en m'effleurant d'un doigt le dos de ma main droite. À cet instant où tu t'es éloigné de nous, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je ne t'ai plus jamais regardé pareil depuis. Tu me plaisais déjà avant, en plus de tout le respect et l'admiration que je pouvais avoir pour toi, mais à ce moment là...

-Cela a été le déclic ?

-Oui, si on veut.

Shion se redressa un peu pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Saga empoigna sa chevelure pour accentuer le contact, mais Shion se détourna de lui se redressant tout à fait, pour regarder le soleil faire sa course dans le ciel.

-Nous devrions y aller, nous sommes déjà resté longtemps ici.

Avec regret, le gémeau vit Shion se relever avec élégance pour chercher ses habits.

Il se leva à son tour, rattrapa Shion qui n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'avance, le serra dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, les mains caressants son bas ventre et il embrassa le creux de son cou.

-Ça t'a vraiment plu ?

-L'endroit ? Oui, beaucoup, merci. Il faudra y revenir avec Kanon.

Il sentit le gémeau se raidir dans son dos. Étonné par cette réaction, il se retourna pour voir son visage fermé.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que nous venions ici ?

-Vu qu'il est en mission, j'ai pensé qu'il l'aurait mal pris.

-Mais à lui cacher des choses, c'est là qu'il se vexe le plus, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir. S'il nous une nouvelle crise existentielle et/ou de jalousie, tu en seras responsable, Saga. Mieux que personne, tu connais sa peur panique d'être de nouveau abandonné.

Le jumeau garda une expression fermée, presque boudeuse.

-C'est ta faute.

Shion écarquilla les yeux.

-_Ma_ faute ?! répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-C'est toi qui l'a envoyé au loin, si bien qu'il n'est pas revenu le jour de ton anniversaire. Mais moi, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, et je n'ai rien à t'offrir de plus que ce que tu as déjà, alors, il ne restait que cette solution là.

Shion sourit, amusé. Saga ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, parfois.

-Je te rappelle que j'avais complètement oublié que j'allais encore vieillir d'un an avant que tu me le rappelles ce matin. J'ai envoyé Kanon car ses compétences étaient requises au Sanctuaire sous-marin, ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa mission couvrait la dernière semaine de mars. S'il fallait se soucier de date aussi insignifiante de toute façon, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Je ne pensais pas non plus que tu souhaiterais fêter cette date. Mais je pensais que vous vous étiez parlé et qu'il approuvait. Mais ce n'est pas grave, du moins je l'espère. Je lui parlerai alors, je t'épargne cette peine donc. Mais ensuite, il faudrait que nous revenions ici tous les trois. Ce serait agréable.

Saga resta impassible tandis que Shion passait sa main sur sa joue puis sur sa chevelure, puis il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Autant que ton frère.

-Je sais. Dis ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as changé de sujet rapidement tout à l'heure. Tu as eu peur que je te retourne la question ?

Shion le dévisagea, l'air adorablement étonné. Saga se retint de l'embrasser encore une fois.

-''À quel moment as-tu pu te rendre compte que tu m'aimais ?''

-Oh.

À ce moment, Saga sut qu'il avait vu juste, et Shion sut qu'il avait sous estimé Saga. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait pressenti comme un successeur potentiel.

-À quel moment...

Il cligna des yeux, regarda par dessus l'épaule le son amant, détailla les frênes qui s'élevaient non loin d'eux.

-Il n'y a pas eu de moment comme cela.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Cela a été progressif ?

-Oui.

Shion n'en dira pas plus sauf si Saga insiste, et celui-ci n'en a pas envie. Il lui a déjà fait raconter beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui et il serait sans doute mieux que Kanon soit présent pour ce genre de révélation, même si savoir ou ne pas savoir ne changera en rien le cours de leur vie. Même si Shion leur disait que finalement il ne les aimait pas et qu'il leur avait menti pendant tout ce temps, il était probable qu'ils restent encore à ses côtés.

Shion quant à lui était plongé dans ses souvenirs, entre les premières tentatives de séductions de Saga, timide comme un chaton, qui lui avaient fait arquer ses points de vie de circonspection, ses essais qui avaient augmenté de niveau quand Kanon avait mis la main à la patte, leurs stupéfactions quand ils avaient remarqué qu'il avait décidé de rentrer dans leur jeu, puis quand il leur avait dit très clairement qu'il ne comptait pas choisir entre eux deux. Et toutes les fois où il se rendait compte qu'il leur accordait plus d'espace dans son cœur qu'il le devrait s'il voulait ne pas sortir briser à la fin de leur relation. Mais qu'y pouvait il si son cœur deux fois centenaire n'avait pas oublié comment aimer ?

-Je crois que cela a été le cas pour Kanon également.

Shion cilla, sortant de sa rêverie.

-Peut-être. Oui. Oui sans doute. Il m'a toujours semblé qu'il avait d'abord agi plus par crainte de te perdre toi plutôt que par réel amour pour moi.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis quasiment sûr. Quoiqu'il en soit, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas douter de l'amour que nous nous portons tous les trois. Mais nous devons partir, nous n'avons que trop tardé déjà.

-D'accord.

Sans s'agiter plus que nécessaire, ils se rhabillèrent, Saga prit la main de Shion et dans un flash doré, ils disparurent.


End file.
